blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Mediah
This page is for the faction. Mediah is also used as the name for a territory. The Republic of Mediah is the faction that claims lordship over Mediah. Its ruler is Neruda Shen, chairman of the Mediah Merchants Union and the Shen Merchant Guild, which he founded. Its capital is the western half of the city of Altinova. It succeeded the Kingdom of Mediah ruled by the Bareeds royal family. History Neruda Shen, as trusted advisor to the Bareeds and head of the merchant class, had a huge amount of influence over Mediah. He was loved by the people for bringing wealth to the country and for the foundation of the capital city, Altinova. In the year 277 Illezra made the Three Days of Darkness occur. She burned Mediah Castle, an action that killed the majority of the royal family of Mediah. The event left only a child, Bareeds III, as the sole survivor of the tragedy. Shen took the royal family seal and assumed direct control of the state. In 280 the Barbarian tribes and the Sezec Hunters invaded Altinova. The invaders settled in the eastern half of the city. The Sausans, the biggest native tribe of the region, had been called the true lords of Mediah in the past.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6895/ Though they had lived in peace during the kingdom, there was uncertainty about what would happen after the death of the royal family. At first they decided to accept an alliance with the merchants as the new lords of the land. Their leader, Shultz, decided to participate in the gladiator arena of Altinova and the tribe operated it. The mutual love for the art, the merchants on one side for profit and the gladiators on the other for the fight, mended their relationship. But one day Shultz died and the Sausans blamed the merchants for its death. They threatened and tried to take over the city but their plan failed. The tribe then retreated to their lands in the north and took control of the fort and harbor in the northeastern coast.https://bdocodex.com/us/quest/4535/1/ They've been in conflict with Altinova and the Shroud Knights ever since. Other tribes, like the Helms, also turned hostile. These two factions, plus more than half the territory being controlled by Barbarians, made life in the new Republic difficult. Culture & People Work in progress. Territory The Republic controls half of the capital city and has guards patrolling some roads, but otherwise does not seem to exercise control over the whole region, with various opposing factions de facto controlling large portions of it without resistance. Work in progress. Organizations Some of the organizations that exist within the Republic are: * Mediah Merchants Union: ** Shen Merchant Guild ** Crow Merchants Guild ** Osin Merchant Guild ** Five other less significant guilds https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6133/https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/592/ Other organizations that inhabit the territory claimed by the Republic, but are not part of it: * Sezec Hunters * Secret Guards * Tantu's people & Dark Chasers * Elric Cultists * Helms * Sausans * Other Barbarian tribes Other organizations that isn't clear if they either accept the republic or just don't have a position: * Tarif: While they have the republic's banner around town, they have their own relationships with other states. * Shroud Knights: They work to protect the territory but are at odds with Altinova's leadership because they want the monarchy to be restored. Notes & Trivia Work in progress. References Category:Lore Category:Factions